


The Stiles Stilinski Musical Method for Wooing a Sourwolf

by augopher



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fanmix, Ficlet, Getting Together, Letters, M/M, Sterek Secret Santa 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2860055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augopher/pseuds/augopher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles left the wrapped present outside Derek's front door and left without so much as a word, Derek honestly, did not know what to expect. Anything he could have come up with on his own was nothing compared to what he found inside the box.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stiles Stilinski Musical Method for Wooing a Sourwolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mithrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/gifts).



> Fanmix included as part of this gift for mithrel ( mithrel.tumblr.com )

[fanmix](http://8tracks.com/mixes/5150135)

 

When Derek heard a heartbeat approaching his front door, he lay stretched out on his sofa watching A Muppet’s Christmas Carol, a favorite for him and his siblings when they were kids, and a Hale family Christmas tradition. He sat up expecting a knock on the door at any moment. None came. The owner of the beating heart just stood outside his door for a few minutes, before Derek heard the fumbling of something being placed on the ground. Not even a minute later, the rabbiting heart disappeared down the hall. He also heard familiar grumble of an engine belonging to a certain blue Jeep pulling away from his building.

 Thoroughly confused, he walked over and opened the door. There, on the ground propped up against the jamb, sat a small wrapped box with a big green bow. He didn’t even need to read the tag to know it was from Stiles. The DC Comics characters dressed in Christmas sweaters all over the wrapping paper gave it away pretty clearly. He scooped the present, about the size of a shoebox, and carrying it gingerly, carried it inside.

As far as Christmases went, this one had been pretty crappy so far. He’d been eagerly anticipating Cora’s flight home. She’d been due to arrive the morning before, but thanks to a blizzard in Chicago, the third leg of her flight from Buenos Aires got cancelled. The snowstorm crippled the midwest from Indianapolis to Wichita, as far South as St. Louis and up into Winnipeg. It sucked. He hadn’t seen in her in three years. He’d really been looking forward to it. For the foreseeable future, she was stuck in The Windy City spending Christmas alone, just like he was.

Sure the pack had thrown a party last week, but half of them were still away at college. Only Scott, who attended UC Sacramento, Liam (Of course still in high school), and Malia, still behind her peers (Taking a year off to get ready for college) were able to come. Lydia, away at MIT, sent her presents ahead of time. Kira did the same from Columbia. So really, that left Stiles and Danny as complete no-shows. Danny, well good luck getting him out of Hawaii for Christmas, and really who could blame him. If Derek had the choice, he’d been spending Christmas in Hawaii too. Stiles down in San Diego, had two late finals and couldn’t make it back. In reality though, Derek suspected the guy procrastinated buying his presents until the last minute like he seemed to every year.

He sat the present down on the coffee table and went back to his movie.  _I can open it after it’s over_ , he thought. However, as the film played on, curiosity got the better of him. His fingers fumbled with the ribbon and bow for a few seconds. He’d been right. It was a shoe box, a Converse one to be precise. Anxiously, (And what else could he be but nervous, the guy left the box on his doorstep without so much as a knock), he removed the lid. Only two things were inside: A CD, hastily wrapped in white tissue paper, and a letter in a Christmas green envelope. What in the…

As he read, he found his own heart hammering in chest. When he opened the box, this was not what he expected at all.

 

*   *   *   *   *

 

“Can you pass the potatoes, Melissa?” Stiles asked, taking the bowl from her. To be fair, since he’d dropped Derek’s Christmas present at his door and run away like a coward, he’d pretty much lost his appetite. Not one word, not a text, or call, or even an angry pounding on the door. Nothing, in the four hours since. That was probably a bad sign. Well, he tried. He put his heart on the line, finally.

"You feeling okay, Son?" His father asked.

Throwing on a fake smile, perfected at this point after years of bottling up his emotions, he grinned. “Yeah, I just, well I gorged myself on Christmas candy and mixed nuts during our movie marathon this morning.”

John gave him a wary look. “And you’re sure it doesn’t have anything to do with wherever you snuck off to for half an hour today?”

He cocked his head to the side and rolled his eyes. “Whatever you’re thinking I did, you’d be way off base. Sometimes a guy just needs an hour to himself out of the house.” He pushed his green beans around his plate. It was nothing against Melissa’s cooking, really. The woman was an outstanding cook. To stem the flood of questions, he forced himself to empty his plate, but seconds, they were out of the question tonight.

As he stood to scrape his plate and load it into the dishwasher, the doorbell rang. “I’ll get it, Mel. Don’t get up. It’s probably Mrs. Patterson with her annual gift of cookies.” When he opened the door, it was definitely not his elderly next door neighbor. “Derek, what are you doing here? I mean, you couldn’t have saved your rejection for tomorrow or something?” He looked down at the dish in the man’s hand. “You brought me a pie? Well that is a nice way of saying you’d rather stay friends.” He set the pie plate on the table by the door.

Derek looked up at him, wide-eyed, with panic plastered on his face. “That’s not…I… um.” He rubbed his forehead and took a deep breath. “Yes.”

"Yes what?" Stiles tried to swallow down his hurt and remain as professional as possible.

"Yes, to everything."

He nodded. “Well thank you for the pie and for telling me face to face. Much more polite than a phone call.”

"That’s not what I—Oh fuck it." He cupped Stiles’ chin and brought their lips together.

Stiles felt boneless at that moment, throwing his arms around Derek’s neck to keep from falling over. He was pretty sure everyone in the dining room heard the door slamming shut as he pushed Derek against it, never breaking the kiss, which quickly grew heated. After what felt like an eternity, someone behind him cleared their throat. Stiles pulled away from Derek, staring at him dazed, chest heaving. “Wow.” He whispered.

"Sorry it took me so long…you went through all that effort to make me that mix. So I listened to it before I came over here while I made you a pie. You know to make-up for interrupting Christmas dinner."

Stiles, brain still reeling, could only smile. “So yes to everything, huh?”

He nodded with a small grin. “I would love to be your date for the New Year’s Eve Ball, and for any date after that.” He kissed Stiles’ forehead.

"That’s beautiful boys." The Sheriff sassed. "Would you like to stay for dinner? I mean since you brought a pie and apparently are now dating my son."

Derek blushed. “I’d really like that, Sir.” If he felt like jumping for joy and clicking his heels when Stiles grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together, well then he didn’t let it show.

*   *   *   *   *

 

As for their first date? Stiles looked amazing in his suit, as he promised. The New Year’s Eve Ball was magical,  just like he thought it would be, filled with dances holding Stiles close to his body and many more kisses.

Stiles had been absolutely right. He did make him happy, happier than he would ever have thought he deserved.


End file.
